In recent vehicle control systems, a brake hold control is employed which keeps a stop state of a vehicle by holding a brake force of wheels under a predetermined condition when the vehicle stops. In the brake hold control, the stop state of the vehicle can be kept without the need for a driver to depress a brake pedal and further the vehicle can be started only by depressing an accelerator pedal while, for example, the vehicle travels on a slope road or in a traffic jam. As a result, a burden of a brake pedal operation of the driver is reduced. As a conventional vehicle control system employing the brake hold control, there is known a technology described in Patent Literature 1.